Orientation
Welcome, I am Protocol Droid C2-R9, special assistant to Master Jorixa Nokko. Master Jorixa has assigned me the task of ensuring that all Members of the Praxeum are properly oriented and aware of the our history, their duty and the general operations of the ship. Please review this holo-message carefully as it will be imperative for your successful integration into the Praxeum. All New Recruits All new citizens will attend lessons at the Academy on the Praxeum where Jedi Knights and Masters will instruct you in our lore, customs and guide you to this Wikia. Once assigned a master, you will begin thinking of what ministry you would serve after your apprenticeship, and what role you would have in the Praxeum. For Jedi Recruits (Trooper and Smugglers may skip ahead) If you are Jedi and new to the Praxeum, it is important to know our rank structure. Jedi Order ranks will be placed in your Member Note in the guild window. If you have no member note, seek out a Master, Commander, or Jorixa to rectify the situation. Master Commander: Guildmaster (Jedi Master Jorixa Nokko) The Master Commander is the commanding officer of the Starbound. Their responsibilities include running all guild affairs (management, recruiting, building/moderating the guild website, etc), as well as running RP events, PVE groups. In addition, they are expected to conduct their own RP with their guildmates and Padawan. Selection : Voted from the Jedi Commanders if vacant. Jedi Commander Regardless of rank within the Jedi Order, Jedi Commanders are the Master Commander's lieutenants. In addition to their duties as Jedi, they have command of the Starbound and manage all its affairs when the Master Commander is unavailable. Jedi Commanders are guild officers and are responsible (along with the Master Commander) for running day-to-day affairs within the guild as well as recruit, run events, PVE groups, etc. Selection : Named by the Master Commander Jedi Master Jedi Masters are the most senior members of the Jedi Order, and consequently of the Jedi crew of the Starbound (with the exception of the Jedi Commanders and Master Commander). Their primary duties are to teach Seekers and Initiates and usually also have Padawans of their own. Selection: Must have successfully trained a Padawan up to the rank of Jedi Knight, Title granted by the Master Commander Jedi Knight: Jedi Knights are the backbone of the Jedi Order. Diplomats, scholars, warriors, technicians... they fill extremely varied roles within the Starbound, but they are all capable warriors and force-users. Their duties include upholding the teachings of the Jedi, defending the ship and its crew, protecting the Republic as well as maintaining Peace and Justice wherever they go. They are often given a Padawan to train as their apprentice. Selection : Must complete Jedi Trials, title granted by a Master (including Masters within the Jedi Commanders lineup) or the Master Commander Jedi Padawan: Jedi Padawans have completed the initial Jedi training and education and are assigned to a Master from which they must learn everything there is to know about being a Jedi. Padawans are expected to obey, assist, and show respect to their Masters in all things. When their Master deems them ready, Padawans must undergo Trials. Should they pass them with success, they are to be granted the rank of Jedi Knight, thus making them independent from their former Master and eligible to train a Padawan. Occasionally, a Padawan may be granted the title of Jedi Knight without having passed any trials if the Jedi Masters judge that they have endured an ordeal, or performed an heroic action that is equivalent in significance to any trials they could have passed. Selection : Initiates become Padawans when they are assigned a Master. To be eligible for Padawan training, a character must have a bio. Jedi Initiate: Initiates have completed the initial Jedi training and education and are waiting to be assigned to a Master. As such, it is meant to be a very temporary rank. Meanwhile, they are expected to perform chores and duties aboard the Starbound, including janitorial duties, maintenance, cooking and any other task that must be performed aboard the ship. These chores are meant to teach the initiates service, humility and discipline. Selection : Granted after 14 days of membership. Jedi Seekers: Seekers are Jedi who are undergoing the most basic training and instruction within the Jedi Order. Generally children, they are sometimes recruited as adults if the Jedi Order deems it appropriate, or if the Jedi are few in numbers. Their primary duties are to study Jedi Lore and train both their lightsaber combat and Force abilities. Selection : Initial rank when joining the guild as a Jedi. For Non-Jed Recruits: (Jedi may skip ahead) Your fighting style does not indicate your career path. All non-Jedi can consider all non-Sith roles. Your fighting style does not restrict you from serving in any capacities that do not require the Force. Captain : The most senior non-Jedi rank, the Captain is the Starbound commanding officer, just below the Master Commander and Jedi Commanders. He is responsible not only for navigating the ship, but also for managing all non-Jedi personnel and affairs. As a Guild Officer, he is also expected to run day-to-day guild affairs, run events, PVE groups, etc. Selection: Named by the Master Commander Bridge Officer: Bridge Officers include Ensigns, Lieutenants, Lieutenant-Commanders and Commanders. They are the Starbound's command crew and are responsible for manning the ship. Their specializations include Helmsmanship, Engineering, Science, Medical, Communication and Security. They report to the Captain, Jedi Commanders and Master Commander. Selection: Named by the Captain, Jedi Commanders, or the Master Commander Crewman/woman Crewmen and Crewwomen include all non-Jedi personnel that are not naval officers. They include Security officers, engineers, deckhands, etc. Selection: Initial rank when joining the guild as a Smuggler or Trooper. For all Citizens: Customs and Courtesies, Titles and Styles The Jedi have made various reforms that include how we refer to each other and how we are supposed to act in the presence of senior and junior members. Please review our "Customs and Courtesies, Titles and Styles" page. >>>CLICK HERE <<< For all Citizens: Welcome! Thank you for reviewing this orientation holo-message and welcome to the Starbound Praxeum. Should you have any questions do not hesitate to ask any of the people with the rank of Master or the GM for assistance. May the Force serve you well. Protocol Droid C2-R9, Special Assistant to Master Jorixa, signing off.